Aquella navidad
by Sortilegios Weasley
Summary: Las mejillas rojas por la fatiga, el pelo color fuego revuelto por la corrida, la sonrisa pintada en los labios, el brillo en los ojos por haberse escurrido de su casa, de su hogar, de la cálida cena familiar. Como aquella navidad. SPOILERS DH Severus/Lil


**AVISO:**** Esta historia tiene spoilers del séptimo libro. Si no lo leíste y no te querés enterar de nada, no leas el fic. Para no arruinarle el libro a nadie ;) **

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes y lugares son de JK Rowling. Yo no gano dinero con este fic, solo lo hago por diversión.**

**Esta es mi respuesta al Reto de Navidad propuesto en el foro Dramione los polos opuestos se atraen por mi queridísima beta –entre tantas- Little Pandora. Litt, lo siento en el alma pero se me hizo imposible meterle un beso –condición del reto- y más que one-shot me quedó drabble, espero sea aceptado igual :S**

**Este historia va para Litt, porque me ayudó muchísimo con mi **_**pequeño**_** problema con los tiempos verbales ) Y para toda la gente del Foro, porque poco a poco encontré un espacio ahí que ahora es MUY importante en mi vida. Porque ahí conocí gente genial que en poco más de dos meses llegué a querer mucho, a pesar de no saber su nombre "real" –es una forma de decir, no se lo tomen literal :P-. Y pongo "real" entre comillas, porque creo que somos mucho más **_**nosotras mismas**_** frente esta pantalla, detrás de este pen-name. Al menos yo. Nada chicas, que las quiero y que sepan que cuentan conmigo para todo lo que este a mi alcance. Es un grupo humano increíble. Como dije en el foro, ando medio sentimental.**

**Este es el primer Severus/Lily que escribo, por lo general escribo dramiones –aunque no haya colgado ninguno-. Probablemente el resultado sea malo. Probablemente se aburran. Probablemente chorree OoC. Pero la verdad, me encantó escribirlo y eso es lo importante :)**

**Aquella navidad**

Recuerda aquel día como si hubiese sido ayer Lo guarda con sus mejores tesoros en los cajones de su mente. Su primera navidad.

Recuerda nítidamente el momento en que la vio entrar tan alegre, tan feliz, tan viva. Tan _ella_. Las mejillas rojas por la fatiga, el pelo color fuego revuelto por la corrida, la sonrisa pintada en los labios, el brillo en los ojos por haberse escurrido de su casa, de su hogar, de la cálida cena familiar navideña. Sólo por él, para llevarle un regalo. El regalo más feo que le habían hecho jamás. El único regalo. El mejor, por que se lo había dado _ella_, por que lo había hecho _ella_. Con sus propias manos.

-Bonito pisapapeles, gracias.

-¿Pisa-papeles? Es un porta lápices de cerámica – dice mirando el paquete mal envuelto orgullosa- Papá me ayudó a hacerlo.- Azorada, mira el suelo. Roja, ahora por la vergüenza.- Me tengo que ir antes de que se den cuenta que me fui. Feliz navidad, Severus.

La bufanda, el abrigo y otra vez a correr, mientras un niño sonriente, la mira desde la puerta.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cuatro años, hace cuatro años que los dos entraron en Hogwarts. Cuatro años de navidades que se podrían considerar _felices_, al menos para lo que es su vida. Hace cuatro años que el porta lápices descansa en su escritorio -aunque él lo siguiese usando como pisapapeles- y pobre del que se atreva a tocarlo.

_Ella_, como todas las navidades, pasa las fiestas en su casa. Pero no hay navidad desde _aquella _en que no reciba lechuza con su carta y su regalo. Y Merlín sabe que él es el primero cada mañana de navidad en esperar su correo.

Cuatro años en lo que cada día la _quiere _más, aunque no está seguro si _querer _es el verbo correcto. Quizás _fascinar_ se adapte mejor.

Le fascina la forma en que ella se sigue maravillando con cada nuevo encantamiento que les enseña Flitwick, como se sorprende con cada transformación de McGonagall, o con cada uno de los aburridos relatos sobre guerras mágicas de Binns. Es una estudiante excelente, eso no lo niega nadie y con un talento mágico increíble, a pesar de su origen. Probablemente será premio anual y se lo ha ganado a pulso.

Y no importa cuánto detesten ambos el favoritismo de Slughorn, él vio el brillo de orgullo en sus ojos por haber entrado en su "selecto" club por mérito propio. No por su procedencia, no por su perfecto comportamiento, no por ser perseguida por un Potter desesperado por todo el castillo.

Simplemente por su talento.

Pero ese año la lechuza no llegó. Y sin lechuza no hay carta. Y si no hay carta, pobre del infeliz que se cruce en su camino.

De mal humor atraviesa el gran comedor en dos zancadas, directo a encerrarse en su cuarto a estudiar Magia Negra por lo que queda de las vacaciones. A la mierda la lechuza, la carta, el regalo, la alegría, la navidad. A la mierda _ella._

_-_¡Sev!- Las mejillas rojas por la fatiga, el pelo color fuego revuelto por la corrida, la sonrisa pintada en los labios, el brillo en los ojos por haberse escurrido de su casa, de su hogar, de la cálida cena familiar. Como _aquella _navidad.

-¿Qué quieres?- Fiel Slytherin, el rencor en cada una de sus células, cruel hasta las últimas consecuencias.

-Gracias, Severus. Yo también estoy feliz de verte.

-Me alegro… Ahora, si no tienes nada más que decirme…-

-Vine para traerte tu regalo, creí que te alegraría… - se encoge de hombros- Mandarlo con una lechuza sería un abuso. Pero puedes metertelo por dónde te quepa.

Otra vez, se había escapado por él. Y algo parecido a lo que los Hufflepuffs enamoradizos llaman _espíritu navideño_ se instaló en su pecho. Pero ella no parecía pensar lo mismo.

Furiosa, le tira un paquete que por el tamaño bien podría ser una escoba, prácticamente por la cabeza. Debe que admitir que la pelirroja tenía su carácter, y uno no muy dócil que digamos. Un momento ¿escoba¿le había regalado una escoba? Por los pantalones de Merlín, ésta vez si que la había cagado. Y mucho.

-¡Espera! No quise… Estaba cabreado…-Se gira para mirarlo de frente.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? –

-¡Joder! Te dije que lo sentía - Y en esos momentos es cuando se divide. Que no sabe si la odia o si la ama. La ama por sacar algo bueno de él. Y la odia por lo mismo.

-Feliz navidad, Severus.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Y después vino esa fatídica escena. El maldito momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca, sin querer, sin pensar. Nadie podría saber cuánto se arrepentía de esas palabras, nadie. Nadie imaginaría lo que le dolió tenerla lejos. Nadie tiene idea de lo que sufrió al verla del brazo de Potter.

Pero lo peor vino en navidad. No hubo lechuza, no hubo regalo, no hubo carta, no hubo nada. Había perdido a la única persona que le importaba. Ahora lo único que le quedaba era Su Señor.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Corrige el último examen. Otro cero para Potter. Lástima que no ha heredado ni una gota del talento de su madre. Pero para desgracia de ambos, sí toda la estupidez de su padre.

No le gustaba la navidad. Para nada. Todos felices, riendo, cantando, comiendo, tomando. Todo era alegría. Todo le recordaba demasiado a _ella. _Y su conciencia decide hacerse presente. Junto con el dolor.

La ve por todas partes, en todos lados siente su aroma. Y espera verla entrar de un momento a otro; con las mejillas rojas por la fatiga, el pelo color fuego revuelto por la corrida, la sonrisa pintada en los labios, el brillo en los ojos.

La extraña, no puede decir cuanto. Cada día un poco más. Daría su vida por que le volviese a desear feliz navidad. Por reír con ella otra vez. O sólo por volver a escuchar sus carcajadas llenas de vida

Acomoda la pila de exámenes debajo un bulto de cerámica de colores, supuestamente, un porta lápices -que él sigue usando como pisapapeles-. Casi sin querer su vista vuela hacia su escoba, guardada perfectamente en una esquina de la sucia mazmorra. Prácticamente sin uso. Donde se lee con toda claridad la nota de fina caligrafía que cuelga del mango.

_Feliz navidad, Severus._

_Con mucho cariño_

_Lily E. _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Y bueno, acá está;) Espero que no los haya aburrido mucho, sino, háganmelo saber en un review! –si, aunque se hayan dormido en la mitad. También quiero saber-. Tenía otro final pensado, que si ando con más tiempo después se los pongo acá abajo, a ver cual gustó más X)**

**Aclaro, para mi James SIEMPRE, pero SIEMPRE irá por delante de Severus. ****En fin, gracias por leer y por soportar esta serie de divagues. Todo tipo de hortaliza es bien recibido para la colección :)**

**EDIT: ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y MÁS GRACIAS! Es todo lo que puedo decir. Gracias por todos los que votaron y le dieron apoyo a esta historia para que saliera en primer lugar ¡PRIMER LUGAR!.**

**EDIT 2: Segunda aclaración; no creo que Lily y Severus hayan llegado a tener algo, simplemente porque Lily no le correspondía en su amor. Pero me encanta Snape, y más me gusta este Severus enamorado :)**

_LORE_


End file.
